Unleash the Grimm
by Crow-DarkHeart
Summary: Legends say that the blood of the Grimm will grant you incredible power, but the legends also say if you can become one with a Grimm that you will be beyond even that. Ruby her friends, and even her enemies will have their hands full with the Phantom of Vale. A rogue hunter that has the power of the Grimm. It will mostly be T but some M. Takes volume three's place made before it.
1. Chapter 1: The Phantom of Vale

I own nothing but an OC and the plot. Please support the official release.

Normal = "What is said"

 _Italic = "thought"_

 **Bold = "large amount of emotion being used"**

 **RWBY Unleash the Grimm**

Chapter 1: The Phantom of Vale

Long before team RWBY or their friends went to Beacon Academy, there was once a boy who lived in the forests of Vale with his parents, but because of either divine powers working against him or from lady luck deciding to screw him over, the boy lost his parents at the age of 6 and his life was never the same. But that is a story for a different time, for at this moment teams RWBY and JNPR were having breakfast together while team CRDL seemed to be packing food for some sort of trip which made most of the school happy since every member of the team were jerks to anyone they felt like. The only team that seemed annoyed by it though was team CFVY with Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi sending glares at the freshmen team.

"I wonder where they're going." Ruby stated out loud as she looked at the all-male team.

"Who cares? They're nothing more but a bunch of hoodlums." Weiss asked her partner and team leader.

"Because someone will end up as their target to harass no matter where they go." Blake answered as she looked at the white haired heiress from her book.

"Actually, I asked because I want to know why they seem to need so much food." Ruby cleared as the others saw that the team was indeed packing a lot of food.

"Maybe they're going to some super-secret order where the members have to go through some sort of trial to become a member!" Nora stated out of nowhere as she waved her hands for effect.

"Nora." Ren started as he waited for his friend to calm down a little.

"Yes Ren?" Nora asked as she looked at him with a smile.

"I don't think they are in any secret order." the black haired member of team JNPR stated as he looked at his oldest friend.

"Well, wherever they were going, it's not happening now." Yang stated as she caused the others to look back towards the all-male team to see them stopped by Professor Glynda with a simple glare.

"I don't care what you think you are doing, but you are not going to go gallivanting through the forests of Vale." Glynda stated loud enough that everyone in the cafeteria was able to hear her while she pointed her riding crop at the four teenage boys.

"But it's just for a couple of days, a week at most." Russel stated as he tried to reason with the professor.

"I said no and that's final!" Glynda stated as she gave the team of jerks a stern glare.

"Now Glynda, I believe if they went with another team that we could let them go." Ozpin stated as he walked up to the group.

"But we were going to do this all alone!" Dove stated as he couldn't believe his team's luck at the moment.

"What is this little quest of yours?" Ozpin asked as he took a drink from his mug.

"We were going to hunt down and bring in the Phantom of Vale." Sky answered as he looked the headmaster in the eyes and was surprised with others when it looked like he was going to choke on his very drink for a moment.

"I forbid you from even going out after that thing without at least 3 other teams and a Huntsman accompanying you. I lost too many students to it, and I plan not to lose another student to it. Do I make myself clear?" Ozpin asked as he regained his breath and gained a serious look to his eyes that surprised some of the older students that have been at Beacon longer even more.

"But this Phantom of Vale has only killed 5 people in the last five years. It mainly sends people to the hospital. Why have 17 Huntsmen do this one job?" Cardin asked as he had read up on the target that had a reward of 1000 Lien for its live capture if brought to the Vale Police Station.

"Because, the Phantom of Vale has killed 2 senior students from this very academy almost 5 years ago. When we found the last of their team, they reacted to every sound as if it could kill them. Whoever or whatever the Phantom of Vale is, it had enough power to kill half of a team of senior students and to mentally scar the other half enough that it ruined their chances of ever becoming Huntsmen. That is why I want so many people for this job." the headmaster answered as he looked the leader of team CRDL in the eyes with a stare that left no room to argue.

"Team RWBY volunteers to help with this mission!" Ruby yelled as she was raising her hand to let everyone know where she and her team were.

"Ruby you dolt!" Weiss yelled as she stood up at what her partner and team leader had just done.

"Team JNPR will also volunteer!" Jaune exclaimed as he stood up while the other members of his team looked at him with shock.

"Well, now all you need is one more team and a Huntsman. Is there anyone else that wishes to go on this mission?" Ozpin asked as he looked over the cafeteria.

"Team CFVY would like to volunteer if no one else wants to go!" Coco answered as she stood up with the other members of her team as the male half of the team sent glares at team CRDL.

"Then all we need now is a Huntsman. Who do we ask?" Russel asked as he scratched his head.

"I will accompany all of you, so I can keep an eye on all of you." Glynda answered as she used her stern gaze to look at the four teams each.

"All participants for this mission are excused from classes and class duties for a maximum of one week. I suggest you start packing now. Do you have anything to add Professor Goodwitch?" Ozpin stated as he pulled out his scroll to enter the needed information and then turned to his friend.

"Yes I do. Be ready before 11:30, and be at the port before noon, or we may just leave without you. I will pack all the food we'll need." Glynda stated as she looked at the students assigned under her watch and when they didn't move at first, slammed her riding crop on a table to get her message across.

As soon as Glynda hit the table with her riding crop, all four teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses in training went to their dorms to ready themselves for the next seven days, while Glynda was getting the needed food ration since she already had a packed bag for missions if she had to leave abruptly. After the Huntress had grabbed more than enough food for her and the 16 Hunters in training for the maximum time they would spend out in the field, she made her way to her room to grab her own supplies for the mission. After she had grabbed her bag, Glynda walked towards the port to make sure a Bullhead had the needed fuel and space needed for this mission. As she walked to her destination, Glynda came across General Ironwood with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I heard that you're taking on a mission with some students. May I ask why a mission needs 17 Hunters?" Ironwood asked as he looked at his ally.

"The mission is simply to search and capture the being known as the Phantom of Vale." Glynda answered the general as she looked at him sternly.

"I've heard of him. Personally, I think he should be placed on the B-class criminal list." James replied as he rubbed his chin.

"And why would you say that?" Glynda asked as she was wondering why he would put him that high.

"He may not kill often, but he has attacked and seriously injured citizens for no reason that can be thought of. He's not some half-wit that can be caught with simple tricks or bait, but he does act more like an animal sometimes if the reports are anything to go by. I've also been reading everything about him ever since he killed two of your students almost 5 years ago, and if what I read is correct, then he'll be around 18 years old right now. He has been trained, but by who and for what I don't know." the general answered as he held a look of strength, but also had fear in his eyes.

"If what you're saying is true, then that would mean that the Phantom of Vale was around 13 years old when he killed two of the finest Huntsmen in training that I had the pleasure to teach, and scarred the other two who would have been just as great. Sorry if I sound rude, but I highly doubt that." Glynda replied as she glared at the general for even thinking that four highly trained students of Beacon Academy could be defeated and killed by some animalistic 13 year old.

"Believe what you want Glynda, but I would keep my eyes on the shadows if I were you." Ironwood countered as he looked at the powerful Huntress.

"And why would I want to keep track of shadows, James?" the mage like Huntress asked as she sent a glare at the man.

"Quotes from most victims say that they saw one or more things without shadows before he attacked them. One even goes as far as saying that right before she was attack, she saw a large Creep that was as big as a car, but it made no shadow, and he has been more active since the start of the school year." answered the aging general with a look of great concern.

"You're just scared that whatever Roman was planning, had something to do with this local legend. Even if everything you say about 'him', as you call it, is true, Roman wouldn't be crazy enough to try to ally himself with it." Glynda replied as she then left the general to finish her prep list.

Unknown to the two Hunters, their entire conversation had been heard by three Hunters that where ready to go out and do something.

"So Cinder, what are we going to do?" asked a red eyed, mint green haired girl with a smile towards the woman.

"Yah Cinder, I'm kind of tired of this place." stated a gray eyed, silvery-gray haired boy that looked bored.

"Emerald, Mercury, we're going to go get Adam, and then we're going to go see just how powerful this Phantom of Vale is." Cinder answered as she led the other two away with a sinister smile on her lips.

As the minutes passed by, all four teams of students were making sure they had everything they needed for the next week so they wouldn't be unprepared. Seeing that they were ready and that Team RWBY asked Professor Oobleck to watch over Zwei while they were gone, all four teams made their way to the port to start their mission. When the teams met up, they gave a simple nod to each other before moving on to the port. There was an awkward silence as the group walked mostly because no one wanted to say anything. When they got to the port, Professor Goodwitch told them that she can choose to end this mission whenever she wanted and for whatever reason. They all agreed with her and then got on the Bullhead. The flight was about an hour long, the area of the forest they landed in showed signs of battles or the like since there where trees with large cut marks and other damaging marks.

"(Whistle) Man, whoever did this must have some damn good skills." Yang stated as she walked up to a tree and inspected a part of the bark that had traces of fire damage.

"How good would you say, Ms. Xiao Long?" Glynda asked as she looked at the younger Huntress.

"Well, I would say that he/she has been trained to strike their target with precision and control since the burn mark is there only because whatever struck it was either in a fire before hand or was fire Dust infused." Yang answered as she did a thorough inspection of the damaged bark.

"So whoever did this was training." Pyrrha stated as she looked at all the damaged trees in the small clearing.

"Either that or they were fighting something." Coco countered as she looked at the damaged trees as well but was looking at the trees' bases looking for something.

"What...are you, uh, looking for, Coco?" Velvet asked quietly as she watched her team leader.

"I'm looking for some footprints or any kind of track, but I can't find any." Coco answered as she started to look all over the ground of the clearing.

"Why are you bothering to look for footprints?" Cardin asked as he seemed to glare at the older student.

"Because trees can't get damaged by nothing. Something has to have damage them." Coco answered as she sent a glare of her own at the male team leader while lowering her sunglasses at him.

"Maybe it was Grimm that damaged these trees." Dove stated as he was annoyed since this mission now had too many people for his liking and not a single one of them seemed to be able to find their target.

"A Grimm would have made tracks and a Grimm would never attack trees. Plus, there's burned bark on some trees. This was done by a person." Coco countered as she started to look for footprints again.

"Well, I'm going to go look around to see if I can find a stream or a river if we need to get water for any reason." Ruby stated as she started to walk towards the edge of the clearing.

"That's a good idea Ms. Rose, but please go with someone else. We don't want anyone getting hurt out here." Glynda replied as her voice stopped the red clad Huntress from leaving the clearing.

"Ok. Weiss want to come with me?" Ruby asked as she looked at her partner with hope on her face.

"I think I will." Weiss answered as she joined her partner at the edge of the clearing.

As the two girls left the clearing, they walked side by side as they made their way through the forest while looking for a source of water. However, neither of the girls knew that they would soon be followed by the very person they were after.

Unknown cave up on a large up rise at the same time:

At the entrance of the cave was a young man that looked to be in his late teens wearing a simple black pair of jeans with a black leather belt, a dark purple short sleeved shirt, and black boots that looked to be made for hikes that would last for weeks with the pants legs stuffed into them. A black raven feather emblem can be seen as the belt buckle for his belt and on the center of his shirt. He also has a dark purple hoodie with the hood up shadowing his face and the zipper open. He has a dark purple backpack on with a basic silver ring on his right ring finger and had what looked to be a dark purple, a 3 foot jousting lance like weapon strapped to his right side on his belt. As he looked out to the forests that surrounded the city of Vale, he seemed to be just gazing at nothing as he sat at the cave while keeping his right hand near his weapon. When he finally turned his head, he gazed towards a clearing that recently had something land in it.

"Should I see what's over there?" he asked himself with a deep, wise sounding voice but it was still a little high.

He seemed to be thinking over his own question before an explosion roared from the clearing with some black smoke rising into the air. Without even saying anything, he stood up, and made his way towards the area with practiced speed by jumping into the branches of trees and then jumping to other branches that would lead him to his destination.

With Ruby and Weiss after the explosion:

"That sounded like it was from the clearing!" Ruby yelled as she turned around at the sound of the blast.

"It was most likely that brute of a sister of yours." Weiss replied as she saw that some black smoke came from the area the others were at.

"Should we go back to check on them?" Ruby asked as she wasn't sure what to do.

"I think we should, so Ms. Goodwitch can make sure that we know if the mission has changed." Weiss answered as she moved her left hand to her Myrtenaster as Ruby moved her left hand to Crescent Rose.

The two Huntresses in training ran back to their allies with great speed, but failed to sense the presence of another person approaching them quickly as they made their way back to the rest of their group. When the girls returned to their allies, they saw that Yang was covered with soot while being glared at by Glynda as she had some soot on her as well.

"What happened?" Ruby asked as she looked at the group with her head tilted to the side.

"Ms. Xiao Long decided that we needed a fire." Glynda answered as she then tried to wipe the soot off of her.

"Again, sorry about that, I thought that we might as well make this our base camp." Yang stated as she rubbed the back of her head.

"This isn't the only area he's been recorded to be in." Cardin countered as he looked at the wild haired blond with his arms crossed.

Right after the mace user finished his statement, an unnatural fog started to roll in from every direction. This sudden change of the weather made everyone on edge as they felt something dark and for the lack of a better description, Grimm.

"Wh-what is th-this?" Velvet asked as she looked around nervously with the others readying their weapons.

"Why are you in my territory?" asked a voice that echoed in the open air of the forest.

"We're here for the Phantom of Vale!" Cardin yelled the answer as he tightened his grip on his mace.

"Then you're lucky. You've found me. Now prepare to die." he replied as a body seemed to form from the very fog.

"WOW! HE MUST REALLY BE A PHANTOM!" Nora yelled as she pulled out Magnhild as it unfolded into its hammer mood.

"What is this creature? It can't be a human, and it's definitely not a Faunus." the rouge asked as his voice echoed.

" **I'm Nora Valkyrie. Do you like pancakes?"** Nora answered and then asked as she had the biggest smile that most of the Huntsmen have ever seen.

"It doesn't matter. We're bringing you in Phantom of Vale." Cardin stated as he pointed his mace at the vapor like body and getting nods of agreements from his teammates.

"I'll show you what a real hunter can do." the rouge Huntsman replied as the body seemed to rush the all-male team and then just seemed to disperse when Cardin swung his mace into it.

"Maybe we really are dealing with an actual phantom like Nora said." Weiss said as she looked for anything that resembled a body in this fog that didn't belong with the group.

"Blake! Ren! Do either of you feel him?" Ruby asked as she moved her gaze from place to place quickly.

 **"I can't find where his Aura is. It's like he's all around us."** Ren answered as he kept his hands ready to strike or to pull out StormFlower if needed.

 **"It's the same for me too!"** Blake answered as she tried to find their attacker.

"Has it only been five months since the last bounty hunter came after me for what they called a reward?" the rouge asked himself causing 13 members of the large group to look at Team CRDL with degrees of anger.

"We're here to bring you into justice!" Ruby yelled her answer as she stopped glaring at the all-male team.

"Justice? Justice. Justice!" the voice repeated the word three times with each time sounding angrier and angrier as if it took him a moment for him to realize he hated the word itself.

"Yah, what's so bad about justice?" Yang asked as she got ready to punch anything that came running at them.

" **Where was my justice all those years ago?"** the phantom yelled his question as the fog seemed to start swirling around the large group.

"Ms. Xiao Long, please stop enraging the unseen Huntsman." Glynda stated as she noticed that the temperature hasn't changed even with all this fog.

"How are we supposed to fight a ghost?" Pyrrha asked out loud as she looked at the swirling fog around all of them.

"Stop hiding behind your Semblance and show yourself!" the professor suddenly yelled as she held a powerful glare in her eyes.

"I'll show myself, but I'm not ready to destroy all of you." he replied as the fog started to disintegrate into crow feathers and blow away from a ghostly wind.

When all of the feathers and fog had disappeared, a 6 foot 5, 18 year old boy appeared wearing a lot of dark purple and black with a hoodie with the hood up shadowing most of his face but showed golden yellow eyes. The dark purple hoodie wasn't zipped closed showing a dark purple shirt with a black raven feather emblem on the chest. He had a dark purple backpack on his back with black jeans on with a black leather belt with a crow feather belt buckle and the legs going into black hiking boots. He had a plain silver ring on his right ring finger and was holding a 3 foot lance spear in the very same hand. The group of Huntsmen and Huntresses where very surprised from his appearance and his reptilian eyes that looked more bird like than reptile like.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Velvet asked as she stuttered at the sight of him.

"My name is Crow Darkheart." Crow answered her as his image looked at the rabbit Faunus and tilted his head to the right a bit.

 _"He's right hand dominate judging from his weapon and the way he tilted his head."_ Blake, Ren, Jaune, and Glynda thought as they looked at the rouge.

"Mr. Darkheart, I would like to avoid fighting if I can, but you must be brought in for all the attacks you have committed." Glynda stated as she tried to convince him to surrender himself.

"I'll never let the likes of humans or Faunus control me again." Crow replied as his voice took a lower and more dangerous edge.

"Then we'll just have to drag you to the police station." Cardin countered as he got ready to attack the older boy.

"Not now. Why did it have to happen now?" Crow suddenly asked out of nowhere as he grabbed his head with his free hand.

"What's wrong with him?" Ruby asked as she looked at the strange boy.

"I think being out here for so long has caused him to lose his marbles." Yang answered her little sister as she watched his image start to shake.

"I don't see any marbles. Oh, maybe he lost them a few weeks ago!" Nora stated as she actually looked at the ground for marbles.

Before anyone could tell the hyper-active girl what Yang actual meant, the image of Crow started to disintegrate into feathers and blown away on a ghostly wind. All 17 members of the group from Beacon readied themselves for anything, when all of a sudden; a tree that was right behind Crow's image seemed to explode as the very rouge stood there with his head lowered and his weapon at the length of 7 feet.

"He must have a lot of strength." Jaune stated as he took a step back from the older boy who began to glow an almost black like purple with crow feathers coming off of him like rose pelts with Ruby.

"Kill. I need to kill. I must rend the flesh from something." Crow stated as he pushed some bigger pieces of wood around with his lance.

"Yang, I think you might have been right about him." Weiss stated as she took a few steps back out of fear.

"He's just some punk!" Cardin yelled as he and the rest of his team ran at him with their weapons ready to attack.

As the group of freshmen got to him, he just let Team CRDL attack him as their weapons bounced off of his Aura as if they were nothing more but annoyances. After about 5 seconds, Crow swung his lance at a near perfect 45 degree angle sending all 4 teens flying away from him. He walked up to Russel as he started to pull his lance back to stab the dagger user.

 **"Murder of Crows wants blood. I'm sure yours will do."** Crow stated as his voice took a slight insane happy sound to it.

Hearing what Crow said, Cardin quickly got up and swung his mace as hard as he could hoping he would hit the rouge hunter. Time seemed to slow for everyone as they saw Cardin's mace slam into Crow's face sending Crow flying for about 3 feet. As Crow was falling down, he turned his body so he would land in a three point crouch with his lance pointed straight towards Cardin. The insane 18 year old launched himself at the team leader with his hood falling off his head revealing dirty blond hair that reached to his shoulders and his lance glowing a slight red showing he was using fire Dust. Showing great speed for someone of his size, Cardin was able to dodge Murder of Crows by turning his body so his left side was pointed at Crow with his mace ready to slam into Crow's left side of his face. The attack met Crow's face sending him back into the air and actually causing blood to come out of his mouth. When he stood up again, Crow raised Murder of Crows over his head as it started to arch electricity showing lightning Dust was being used and then started to spin his weapon.

"I'll simply blast you with lightning to destroy you and the green haired one." Crow stated as he kept spinning his weapon above his head.

Right when Crow stopped spinning his lance and pointed it at Cardin and Russel with the now large amount of electrical power, Ruby used her speed to slamming the back of Crescent Rose's head into Crow's head and making him take 8 steps back. He turned his head towards Ruby and growled at her. Crow launched himself at the young scythe user with his left hand in what looked to be a grip while his Aura started to glow only to make his dark crimson blood stained teeth stand out more while his weapon lost its built up Dust power, so Ruby raised her baby to block his lance as she saw it raising a bit for most likely a slam attack. As the two met, Crow had moved Murder of Crows above his head and brought it down towards Ruby's own head but blocked it with her scythe. While the two weapons where locks against each other, Crow launched his left hand with his fist open and grabbed Ruby by her right upper arm as he forced her to get closer to him. Ruby felt his Aura trying to enter her body as soon as he grabbed her, and was using her Aura to keep him out, but didn't see him opening his mouth when he got her close enough and had his head past their weapons. The young Huntress lost all focus to her Aura when she felt Crow's teeth break though her blouse and then the skin of her right shoulder causing her to bleed and for a small amount of Crow's own blood to enter her own blood stream. Ruby could hear herself and many of the other members of the group screaming with her sister being the loudest, but found it hard to hear them as she started to hear her mother, father, and uncle's voices saying something about her being the cutest baby girl ever. She then saw one time when all five special people of her life before she started school going on a picnic.

 _"What's going on? Why am I seeing all of my own memories?"_ Ruby asked as she realized she thought it and then heard laughing.

 _"Fighting with our bodies is only one part in a fight. Our minds are the other part, and when I bring them to the front lines, there's little to no chance for you to win."_ Ruby heard Crow think as his grip tightened on her arm and his bite growing stronger.

Realizing that he was trying to kill her though her own mind, Ruby started to fight him and she seemed to be winning as he was yelling at her to stop. She pushed back so hard that she thought she accidently forced her way into his mind, but didn't care as she struck out at his mind. As soon as her first mental attack happened, he stopped biting her and tried to let her go, but she had grabbed his arm and wasn't letting go as she started her assault on his mind. While she was attacking him mentally, she kept seeing things with each attack and saw parts of his life but couldn't tell what happened since they went by in a flash with her attacks. Crow was soon able to break her hold on him as he bite into her arm forcing her to let go from the pain of him once again biting though her blouse and skin making her bleed again and got more of his blood into her system. As soon as Ruby let go, Crow turned around and ran into the forest while screaming for her to get out of his head. No one went after him since as soon a Ruby had let go of him, she fell to the ground while she was convulsing with pain masking her face with her eyes filled with terror.

"This mission is over! Now quickly, get her to the Bullhead!" Glynda ordered getting no arguments from the others with Yang picking up her violently shaking little sister and rushing to the airship.

Everyone was showing some level of worry for the youngest member among them and the school. Before Glynda could take off, she had the others forcedly strap Ruby down to keep her from hopefully hurting herself. It took a full 10 seconds before the Bullhead took off and went straight towards Beacon as fast as it could. It took about 50 minutes before they got back and Yang quickly making her way to the medical wing of the school by either yelling at others to get out of her way or simply shoving them out of her way while she was holding her little sister bridal style causing most students to either step to the side of the hall or to stand there frozen causing them needing to visit the medical wing later. By the time Yang got Ruby to the medical officers of the school, Glynda sent a level one priority alert to Ozpin and all other members of the school board causing all of Ruby's teachers to ran out of the classes they were teaching to check on the young scythe user. Even General James Ironwood ran to check on the young prodigy. He knew his technical daughter Penny was going to hate the news he was going to give her. For a full hour, the members of teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and even CRDL waited with Professor Goodwitch, Professor Port, Professor Oobleck, Professor Ozpin, General Ironwood, and Zwei to hear about Beacon's rose. They were all looking down into the floor before they looked up at the sound of doors opening. The tiger eared and tailed Faunus nurse looked at the large group of people with a very neutral face.

 **"Is my little sister going to be ok?"** Yang asked as she nearly ran into the nurse and fell at the same time with her eyes pleading.

"I have good news, bad news, and troubling news." the tiger Faunus answered as she looked at every pair of eyes with a controlled facial expression.

"What's the good news?" Jaune asked as he looked to be at the same level of pleading as Yang.

"The good news is that we were able to stabilize Ruby Rose and got her to stop convulsing." the medical officer answered causing everyone to take a breath of relief.

"What's the bad news?" Coco asked as she was still worried about the very young freshman.

"The bad news is we had to put her under constant watch to make sure she doesn't have a relapse." the nurse answered as she saw everyone get looks of worry again.

"What's the troubling news?" Cardin asked feeling a great amount of guilt as he thought that this was all his fault.

"The troubling news is that we found a toxin in her blood stream." she answered and took a moment knowing they would ask her more about it.

"A toxin, what kind of toxin is it?" Ozpin asked showing great concern in his voice.

"That's the thing. The closest we've come to identifying it is that it's similar to Grimm blood." she answered causing the staff members and general to go wide eyed.

"What's wrong? What's so bad about Grimm blood?" Jaune asked as he looked at the adults with the others.

"In old texts, it is said that by using Grimm blood on one self that you gain great power if you are able to survive. There have only been a handful of known survivors that have gone through this." Ozpin started as he started to mess with his glasses.

 **"There's something else isn't there? There must be."** Yang asked as she looked at the headmaster with despair.

"Most if not all survivors had fallen into insanity soon after they were injected with Grimm blood. They would yell that there were voices in their heads and would do whatever they could get them out. Most of which involved them taking a power drill to their temple to borrow the voices out." Ironwood answered as he crossed his arms as he knew this was going to be tough on young Ms. Rose.

"There has to be a way to cure her of it." Coco stated as she looked at the nurse while lowering her sunglasses.

"There is no cure. For some reason the body will start making its own supply if the person survives. We can only hope that her body doesn't take to it." the nurse replied as she turned around and went back to check on a sleeping Ruby allowing others to visit.

"What did she mean if her body doesn't take to it?" Weiss asked as the group walked in with Team CRDL leaving believing they over stayed their welcome with Yang sending glares at them every other minute.

"There have been cases where a person did survive the Grimm blood but only because their body rejected it fast enough. Hopefully Ms. Rose is one of them, because if her body takes to the Grimm blood, she will be more aggressive and hungrier. She may even develop a split personality disorder if it gets extreme." Ozpin answered the heiress as they saw Ruby sleeping on the bed with her wrists and ankles bound to the frame, but they could tell that she wasn't having a peaceful dream.

Ruby's face kept changing to different forms of pain. She seemed to be having a very realistic dream. No one knew what to do to make the youngest student of Beacon more comfortable without making things worst since they saw the bites had to be stitched closed. Everyone but Yang left knowing that the blond wanted to be a lone with her sister.

 **"Please be ok Ruby. I don't think Dad and I will be able to take it if you die at all."** Yang pleaded with her sister's sleeping form as she grabbed her left hand with tears starting to show themselves from the blonde's eyes.

Zwei whimpered as he jumped up onto the bed and curled into a ball by Ruby's waist.

Ruby's Dream:

Ruby was walking through a forest that looked strangely like the Snowy Forest, but it was darker with a lot more Beowolves in it from the sound of it. The strangest thing to her though was the fact that the only thing she could see of the Grimms where their eyes as they just seemed to stay within the darkness of the forest but stayed close enough to her to follow her. After what felt like an hour of walking, the pale white skinned girl came across a large clearing with a Beowolf that stood at an incredible height of 9 foot 10 maybe standing at an even 10 feet tall if it stood up like a person. Ruby shot her hand to Crescent Rose only to find it not there.

"What do I do now?" Ruby asked herself as she turned around and saw that Beowolves now surrounded the clearing and stood at the ready.

"Come to me, Ruby Rose." the giant Grimm ordered with a voice that was deep and rough as it sent a heated glare at the young Huntress.

Not knowing what to do, Ruby walked to the Grimm with a few nervous steps. As soon as she was in front of it, the Grimm pinned her down on the ground and stared down into her eyes. Images started to flash before Ruby's eyes of her killing her friends and family as bloody as possible. Ruby couldn't believe what she was seeing as she saw herself decapitate her own sister with Crescent Rose.

" **MAKE IT STOP!"** Ruby yelled as she closed her eyes to try to stop the images.


	2. Chapter 2: Monsters meet a True Monster

I own nothing but an OC and the plot. Please support the official release.

Normal = "What is said"

 _Italic = "thought"_

 **Bold = "large amount of emotion being used"**

 **RWBY Unleash the Grimm**

Chapter 2: Monsters meet a True Monster

Morning soon came and everyone left Yang alone with her sister and dog, the rest of the students started to ask around to know what happened and after some time Ozpin sent a message to every student and staff member in the school to gather in the academy's main hall and that even visiting students and teachers were to come. When everyone was there with only a select few missing or couldn't fit since the hall couldn't hold everyone so they watched on their Scrolls, Headmaster Ozpin walked on to the stage with his ever present mug gone and his hands behind his back. Whispers started to start and some of them where actually close to the reason for the meeting. Ozpin was soon joined by Glynda and Ironwood which made everyone become silent knowing that this was truly important.

"I know some of you must be wondering why I've called for this, so I will tell you the reason. Around 5 years ago, something attacked a team of senior students from this school and killed half the team while forever ruined the other half's chance of becoming Hunters. The being that did the act has been called the Phantom of Vale even before this happened, but now he has proven that he is not a person of any kind. He has attacked and potently poisoned a freshman of this school yesterday. She was with 15 other Hunters in training and 1 Huntress. I myself don't know the full story yet, but I will let Professor Goodwitch explain what she saw." Ozpin explained as he looked over the crowd of faces and then gave Glynda the stage.

"The Phantom of Vale came to us most likely after he saw the Bullhead we were using land in a small clearing. He first showed himself through some kind of illusion and asked us why we were there. One of us told him that we were looking for the Phantom of Vale. He then told us that he was the Phantom of Vale and that his name is Crow Darkheart. He seemed very intelligent and reasonable until he seemed to ask himself how long it had been since the last person came after him for the reward placed on him. When another member of the group said we came to take him to have justice passed on him, he became very enraged and then demanded to know where his justice was years ago. This leads me to believe that he had a very painful past and has gone partly insane from it and his time in the wilds alone. My theory was conformed when he destroyed a tree he was using to hide himself while saying his weapon wanted blood. Soon one of the teams attacked him, but their weapons didn't get through his Aura meaning he has powerful Aura and knows how to use it. Soon after that he hit all four members of the team with one attack and was about to kill one of the members. He was surprised attacked by the team leader and became even more enraged and insane. He was going to kill both of them before he was surprised again as team leader Ruby Rose slammed him in the face with her weapon. He became so enraged that he forgot everyone else and attacked her. He was able to eventually overpower her by using his Aura on her. At the moment we don't know what he was trying to do but Ms. Rose some who used her own aura to block him. He then bit into her right shoulder hard enough to break the skin and for it to later need stiches. In the end, Ms. Rose was able to make Crow Darkheart flee while screaming something about her being in his head, but for some reason his blood was toxic and had gotten into her blood stream. Ms. Rose is now in a state of danger since this rogue hunter's blood is similar to Grimm blood which can make people insane, so don't go near a boy that looks to be 18 and has a lance on his right side." Glynda told the most important parts from what happened as she gave the stage to Ironwood as she seemed to belittling herself for what happened.

"As of now, Crow Darkheart, AKA the Phantom of Vale, is now an A class criminal do to his actions yesterday and the recently gotten information on him has been given to every police force and military on Remnant. Do not fight this mentally damaged person. He has shown that he has no problem killing people; in fact, he might have been trained to do the very thing but by whom we don't know and most likely never will. As of now Atlesian Knight-200s will be patrolling the academy and the city streets for an unknown time period." Ironwood added his part then walked off stage to begin the process of doing the very thing while Ozpin retook the stage.

"To end this I only have these things to say. Don't enter the forests around Vale and never travel alone, even more at night since his illusionary powers shows he is fairly skilled in surprise attacks, silent killing, and most likely assassination. Be safe for everyone's sake." Ozpin finished as he started to pull out his Scroll to make some calls to some old friends or to at least leave a message.

As everyone was leaving the room, Cinder had a large smile on her lips while her two lackeys followed her with looks of concern.

"I'm not sure about this anymore Cinder." Mercury stated as he had some sweat on his eye brows.

"Relax; with Adam we'll be fine." Cinder replied as she led both of them to find the human hating Faunus.

Ruby's Dream:

The giant Beowolf had released the young Huntress to be, but Ruby herself was still in a state of hell. She kept seeing haunting visions that made her look like a monster.

"Please make it stop." the 15 year old begged as she was kneeling in front of the powerful looking Grimm.

"Are you strong enough to control this great power?" the Grimm asked with what sounded like howls of agreements from the smaller ones that surrounded the clearing.

" **What do you mean by that?"** Ruby yelled as she looked at the great soulless creature.

"Are you strong enough to live with the blood of what you hunt in your veins?" the large beast asked as it looked at her with its glowing red eyes.

"What are you talking about?" the 15 year old yelled her question as she glared at the beast.

"Every person has a little darkness in them, or you could say a little Grimm in them." the large armored wolf monster stated as it raised it right claw as what seemed to be a screen seemed to form in front of the young woman.

The screen showed Crow getting the blood of every type of Grimm being injected into him. It then showed him fighting and killing Grimms with great combat abilities, it also showed him acting differently with an insane look as he killed a Grimm. It then showed him strapped to a chair that was connected to a machine that was also connected to a cage with a large Nevermore in it. When the machine was activated, it killed the giant bird Grimm while Crow looked like he was being shocked to death. After a moment the machine seemed malfunction with more electrical arches coming off of it then there was beforehand. It then showed him killing scientists in some kind of bunker.

"What was all that about?" Ruby practically yelled her question and was about to try to straggle the Grimm.

"The past and it's time for you to choose. What will you choose to be a Guardian or a Predator?" the Grimm asked as it looked at the Huntress.

 **"That makes no sense!"** Ruby yelled as the forest started to darken and fade from view.

Beacon, Medical Wing 10 A.M.:

Ruby opened her eyes to see Zwei curled up in her lap, her sister sitting in a chair near her bed asleep with begs under her eyes, and her wrists and ankles bound to the frame of the bed.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked as her voice woke up both her sister and dog.

 **"Ruby, oh my Dust! How do you feel?"** Yang asked as she moved to her sister's side.

"Well besides a little angry most likely do to Crow biting me twice, I feel pretty much the same. Why am I bound to the bed?" Ruby replied as she looked around.

"I'll let Headmaster Ozpin explain, but first you've been unconscious for like a whole day." the blond answered as she used her Scroll to send a message to the rest of her team and the headmaster, knowing he would alert anyone else that needed to know.

Soon all of Ruby's teachers, Headmaster Ozpin, General Ironwood, all of team JNPR, the rest of team RWBY, and a nurse to release the restraints where told. Ozpin told the nurse to release Ruby as she was acting how she normally would. After doing so, she took a blood sample to check on her state of body.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked after she got her limbs back and then rubbed her wrists.

"Ruby, you may now have the blood of the creatures of Grimm in you. You show no signs of your body accepting it at this time, but if you find yourself getting angry easier or having a larger appetite for meat based dishes, tell me or any staff member of the school. The blood of Grimm is very dangerous Ms. Rose. It could make you go insane." the headmaster answered as he looked at Ruby with his usual poker face.

"Well I did have a dream where I seemed to be in Snowy Forest but it was darker than it usually is and I actually talked to a Beowolf that talked back, but the strangest thing was that it started asking me questions the moment it saw me." Ruby replied as she decided to leave out the part where she apparently stole or gotten some of Crow's memories.

"What type of questions?" Glynda asked as Ironwood agreed since this could show her body has taken to the Grimm blood.

"It asked me if I would choose to be a guardian or a predator. What does that mean?" Ruby replied as she brought her knees to her chest.

"Some ancient cultures actually thought that the Grimm where the ultimate predators and actually tried to tame them. This might also be the reasons why they died out." Dr. Oobleck stated as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Are you sure about that?" Professor Port asked as he didn't know history as well as his friend.

"Not entirely, but I will do some more research to see what this could mean. Glynda, you know more about myths and legends than I do. Does this sound familiar to you?" the hyper fast teacher stated as he looked at the Huntress.

"I remember reading something about it, but I can't remember what it said exactly, but I will be looking in on this. General Ironwood, maybe you could get some information from your prisoner about this." the mage like Huntress replied as she remembered reading something about this.

"I'll get right on that." Ironwood replied as he turned to leave.

"Can I get something to eat now? I'm starving!" Ruby stated and got an agreement from Nora.

Somewhere in the Forests of Vale:

Crow was in a murderous rage as he swung Murder of Crows into trees causing them to fall onto the ground.

"I'll kill that bitch for using my own power on me!" the enraged 18 year old yelled as he slammed his weapon into the ground while using the fire Dust catching the ground on fire.

Right after his enraged attack on nature, Crow heard the sound of a group coming towards him. He quickly hid himself and saw a group of five Faunus each wearing a mask that looks like it belonged on a creature of Grimm.

"Why did Adam even send us here?" complained a woman in her mid-20's with wolf ears.

"Stop your bitching Zen-Aku, and keep that Crescent Blade away from me!" yelled the leader that looked to be a 30 year old male gorilla Faunus.

"Leave my forest now, and I may just let you live." Crow stated as his voice echoed around the group.

"This is why we are here." the gorilla stated as he pulled out a large war hammer.

"We're not leaving without you. The White Fang could use your help." a Faunus with moose antlers stated as he had a hunter's rifle at the ready.

"You will never leave my forest alive!" Crow yelled as he slammed down on a Faunus with shark teeth and then thrusted his lance into a fox Faunus.

The last three members of the group where surprised that this 18 year old was able to kill two of them with such ease. They shook themselves out of their surprise as the moose Faunus aimed and fired his hunter's rifle with a fire Dust shot at Crow only for the fiery shot to be blocked by his Aura.

"He blocked a fire Dust shot like it was nothing. We can't beat him." Zen-Aku yelled as she then ran away to get back to the Bullhead before the lance user can kill her.

"Stupid bitch, take this Phantom of Vale!" the gorilla like leader yelled as he slammed his hammer into Crow's head.

The gorilla like Faunus had a smile on his face before his hammers head shattered into to many pieces to count. Crow glared at the man and then used his lance to slam his side to throw him away from him.

"My hammer, what did you do to my hammer?" the leader asked as he held the grip as his voice showed he was panicking like his teammate.

"Your hammer was made from inferior metal. There where so many imperfections that it should have broken long ago." Crow answered as he raised Murder of Crows as he activated the fire Dust in it.

Crow slammed his lance into the ground sending a powerful wave of fire at the two. When it hit them, the fire caused the Dust rounds the moose Faunus had to explode killing both of them. He then used his powerful senses to locate the wolf Faunus that ran away. He followed her scent to a part of the forests that surround the city that held the scents of many teenagers. One of these scents was the scent of the red reaperess that somehow had greater will then his own since she was able to not only push him out of her mind, but had also followed him into his own mind.

"Now I can take care of that girl once and for all." Crow stated as his near black purple Aura started to glow as he followed her scent to what looked like a ruined temple before he followed it to some cliffs with even more ruins.

Crow was looking around to try to find a place to go across since there seemed to be no way over. After not finding a way to get to the cliff he started to look around the ravine to try and find a way across it.

Beacon Cafeteria, 11 AM:

The teams of RWBY, JNPR, and even CFVY where sitting together. Nora had a large stack of waffles with syrup covering them, and Ruby had a plate of chocolate chip cookies, a large glass of milk, and a large turkey club sandwich. The rest of the group had normal looking lunches compared to these two.

"So how are you feeling Ms. Rose?" Coco asked as she looked at the young scythe user.

"Hungry." the 15 year old answered as she ate a cookie.

"We can see that." Velvet stated as she looked a little scared that both of the first year students could eat so much.

"Understandable since she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday." Blake stated as she looked at her leader with her eyes wide as how fast the cookies where disappearing.

"Man, she can eat cookies pretty fast." Coco stated as everyone looked to see that Ruby had finished off the cookies and was about to start on her sandwich.

"Ruby, maybe you should tell Professor Ozpin about this." Weiss stated as she had a scared looked to her eyes.

"Actually, she's been able to eat cookies that fast already." Yang stated as she held a smile.

"That can't be healthy." Pyrrha stated as she lowered her fork from her salad as did Velvet.

"Can we please stop talking about how I eat so I can finish my meal?" Ruby asked as she was tired of being the center of attention.

Right before Ruby could take a bit from her sandwich, she felt a strange feeling in the back of her mind. She then heard the Beowolf ask her if she made up her mind.

" _Not now, I'm trying to eat."_ Ruby mentally complained as she went for a bit again.

" _You don't have much time to decide. He is coming."_ the Grimm replied but Ruby ignored it so she could eat.

Emerald Forest Cliffs Noon:

Crow had taken hours trying to find a way to cross and climb up to follow the scent more, but couldn't find a way. Soon he got fed up with this and went back to the ruins then he sent as much of his Aura into Murder of Crows to activate the wind Dust in his lance to send him across the ravine. When he landed on the other side of the ravine, he started to climb up the cliff wall. It only took him about 5 minutes before he was all the way up the wall. As soon as he got up the cliff's side, Crow found Ruby's scent again and followed it to where ever it would go.

White Fang Base same time:

Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam where looking at Zen-Aku while she was shacking. Neopolitan was sitting by herself while eating an ice cream cone that had Neapolitan ice cream as she was sniffling.

"So you're telling me that you abandoned you're White Fang brothers simply because he was able to block a fire Dust round." Adam stated as he glared at the woman.

"That half-breed was able to kill two of us within seconds, and while I was running, I heard him kill the other two! That thing is a trained killer!" she yelled at the four while they looked at each other.

"Are you sure it was a half-breed?" Cinder asked as she looked at the wolf Faunus.

"I saw his eyes! They were snake like even though they looked like bird eyes most of the time!" she yelled as she was still shacking from how he killed two of them as if it was effortless.

"You can leave now." Adam stated as he and the other three made a circle to make a plan.

"From what we heard, he will try to get revenge for what that Ruby girl did to him. He might be heading for Beacon right now." Emerald stated as she didn't want to fight someone that was strong enough to do what he did.

"Maybe we can reason with him." Mercury stated as he looked at the others.

"You may be right Mercury." Cinder stated as she needed another enforcer with Torchwick in the hands of the law.

"Aren't half-breeds treated worse than normal Faunus? How are we going to gain his trust if he's been treated like a monster all his life?" Emerald asked as she looked at her leader.

"We'll simply help him with what he wants." Cinder answered as she left to return to Beacon.

Mercury and Emerald followed the older criminal to make sure they wouldn't be left behind, but the two knew that Cinder was now playing with a fire and that all of them would get burned because of it.

"Hey, did you see Neopolitan? What's wrong with here?" Mercury asked as he looked at his pickpocketing partner.

"She's just sad that Roman is in jail. I think she has a crush on him." Emerald answered as she whispered the last part to her annoying partner, she saw what that girl did to some Faunus guys when they wouldn't stop hitting on her.

Beacon, 2 pm:

Ruby was currently trying to hide from basically everyone at the moment since almost all the students have been asking her how she was doing after being attacked by that monster that was using human skin to hide itself. She then saw that team of three and was about to ask them a question before she suddenly had a splitting headache.

"Hey are you alright?" Mercury asked when his group got close to the young huntress in training.

" _The source is here."_ the voice of the Beowolf told her as rose petals started to appear around her and formed what looked like a twister around her.

This sudden red twister caused students and staff members to come running out of the building. No one knew what to do so they looked at Yang.

"Yang what's happening to Ruby?" Weiss asked as she looked at where her partner was.

 **"I don't know! This never happened before!"** Yang yelled then ran up to the twisting petals to grab her little sister, but when she put her hand in the petals, she screamed out in pain and pulled her hand out with a large cut on the palm of her hand.

"Incredible, the rose petals that appear when Miss Rose uses her Aura in large bursts or for long periods of time are actually her Aura given form, and from what I'm seeing now, Miss Rose is releasing so much of her Aura that she gave the petals an edge. But what would cause her to do this?" Oobleck stated as he looked at the twisting form of rose petals.

"Maybe it has something to do with that!" Pro. Port yelled with his finger pointed to the forests.

Everyone turned to see what caused the story telling professor to yell and when they turned to see what he was pointing at, they saw a twister just as large as the one around Ruby, but it was such a dark shade of purple that some might think it was black. The second twister was moving towards the school with the speed of a Huntsman.

"That thing is giving the same feeling as Crow's Aura." Ren stated getting an agreement from Blake.

"This is not good." Glynda stated as she readied her riding crop to send one of her spells at the twister.

"Stay out of my way and you'll live. I'm here for the one called Ruby Rose. As soon as she lays dead and her blood has covered Murder of Crows I will leave. Anyone that gets in my way will be joining her." Crow's voice sounded as his twister exited the forests and was now close to the school.

Before anyone could do anything, team CRDL got in front of the rose petal twister with their weapons ready. Cardin was in front of the group with his mace ready.

"I know I'm not the best person, hell I'm most likely the worst person Beacon ever let in, but I will try to make up for that now!" Cardin yelled as he stood ready.

"Looks like I get to kill you as well." Crow stated as the twister of now see able feathers exploded sending them everywhere. Everyone was scared from what they saw on Crow's face. There was a crow themed two piece mask with four large black feather crests on the upper face while there where three black feather crests on the jaw. His eyes were now glowing red like that of the Grimms' own eyes.

"This can't be good." Jaune stated as his team and himself joined team CRDL.

Before either team could do a thing, Crow's weapon started to glow forest green telling everyone that he was using Wind Dust. He then sent a powerful blast of wind throwing them near the twisting mass of Aura blades. As the two teams got up they heard a growling coming from the rose petal twister.

"What's with the growling?" Cardin asked as the petal twister started to stop.

"I will not let you hurt anyone!" Ruby's voice was heard from her twister but it held a degree of wraith in it.

That's when Ruby's rose petal twister exploded causing everyone to get down from the Aura blades that the twister was made of going everywhere. When everyone looked up, they saw that Ruby now had a Grimm like mask on her face and Grimm like claws on her hands. It looked like a two piece wolf mask with red teeth while her claws had red coloring giving them the look that they were cracked.

"Not only do you take my memories, but also the power of my Inner Grimm!" Crow yelled as he raised his lance towards the now Grimmed 15 year old girl.

"Wait I've heard of this Inner Grimm. I always thought that it was just a reference to the darker side of the soul. I never actually believed that it gave Grimm like abilities." Oobleck stated as he was having trouble believing what he was seeing.

"You won't hurt my friends!" Ruby yelled with pure fury in her voice.

"Show me how far you've come to terms with your darkness little light." Crow stated as he moved his lance to be even with his chest and then pulled it back.

 **"I'll leave nothing but a corpse after I'm done with you!"** Ruby roared scaring many students with her sudden change in personality.

"You barely know how to use your new abilities; I'll make your death quick and painful." Crow replied as he then shot off towards the 15 year old.

Giving a roar, Ruby shot off towards her enemy running like she was rabid. When the two met, Crow tried to pierce Ruby with his lance while Ruby tried to gut him with her Grimm like claws. The two attacks blocking each other with sparks coming off of Murder of Crows. The two were so distracted with trying to overpower the other that they didn't notice that Yang was coming in with a powerful upper cut aimed at Crow's head. Right when the two noticed, Yang had already gotten in close and delivered her attack sending Crow flying back, but Yang held her hand with her other while trying not to yell.

"It felt like punching a steel wall. How powerful is his Aura?" Yang asked loudly as she started to stretch her entire hand trying to get rid of the pain.

Before anyone could ask what she meant, everyone heard the sound of Crow spitting. Looking over to where he was and saw he had blood coming out of his mouth. Crow seemed incredibly angry at this and glared at the sisters for the loss of more blood. Before anyone could do anything, the rest of team RWBY joined them with their weapons ready.

"We won't let you hurt either of them." Blake stated as she held her weapon in its gun form and then fired a shot that went through Crow.

Before anyone could gasp out of shock, dozens of crow feathers appeared where Crow was and a short distance away from Yang with Crow himself appearing from them with his jaws wide open.

"Oh crap." Yang stated before Crow bit into her up left shoulder but was forced to release as Weiss stabbed him through his cheeks cracking his mask and making more blood come out as she pulled her Myrtenaster out of his flesh.

This seemed to be a bad idea since it sent him into a rage causing him to lash out at her and was able to bit into her right hand. While Weiss screamed from the pain, Blake came in with Gambol Shroud in its katana form and was able to get through Crow's Aura by stabbing him near the right kidney. This had the same effect as Weiss' stab causing him to spin around while hitting Ruby's head with the side of his lance knocking her out and then biting down on Blake's upper left arm. As he released the technical ninja of team RWBY, everyone saw that his cheeks where healing at an amazing rate. Both where about half way healed before he turned his head sharply towards the cliffs that the shuttles landed and took off at. There stood a bull Faunus that stood a 6 ft. 4 in., and from the white mask he was wearing he's a member of the White Fang. All of Beacon was surprised that a member of the White Fang came here, but Blake was shaking in fear since before her and everyone there stood her old partner Adam Taurus. If she was able to at the moment, she would have run from him again, just too hopefully get him away from her friends.

"So this is the Phantom of Vale. The one that was able to kill a team of Elite White Fang Warriors. Let's see what your battle prowess is really like!" he yelled as he drew his sword from its hilt that he was holding in his left hand.

"Any idea how he got up here Professor Oobleck?" Glynda asked as she could tell that he was a high ranked member of the White Fang.

"That's Doctor Oobleck, I didn't earn my doctorate for nothing, and I would have to say he had help from that rather small girl behind him." the doctor answered as he got every to look behind the male to see a 4 ft. 9 in. girl with the hair on the right side of her head pink with white streaks in it while the rest of her hair was brown.

She stepped out from behind her partner showing her clothing and her heterochromia iridum eyes that kept changing from brown, pale pink and white in each eye while she was glaring at the downed team RWBY.

 **"You ready for another round lap dog!"** Yang yelled as she started to get up with the rest of her team with Ruby's Grimm like mask and claws coming back.

Crow could feel that not only did Ruby's Aura changed now that he actually took time to actually feel the Auras of others, since he thought it was pointless since he wasn't very good a feeling the Aura of other people and just used his five enhanced basic senses, but now that he tried he could feel these four girls' Auras change becoming more in tuned with their souls' darkness. Every one of the girls heard a voice in their head yelling to become either a guardian or a predator.

 **"I CHOICE TO BE A GUARDIAN!"** all four of them yelled together as their Auras seemed to increase to rival that of an honored Huntsman.

Ruby's Grimm like claws suddenly shattered with her Grimm mask shattering to change shape into a single piece that was entirely red and completely smooth with two openings to see through with her rose crest centered on it in black. Weiss gained a chrome like Grimm mask that is a single piece mask that had what looked like eyes where her own eyes would be. It also has her family crest on her forehead. Blake gained a pitch black Grimm mask that looked a lot like a cat with the holes for the eyes similar to the White Fang's masks. The only thing anyone could see on her mask was a white belladonna flower like her crest. Yang gained a sunny yellow color Grimm mask that compared to her teammates' masks was much more complicated and detailed. Her mask looked to be that of a western dragon with two horns that looked to be angled to point at a 45 degree angle. It also looked to be a two piece mask with a 4 inch long mouth designed to look like it was growling while showing its many teeth as well as its large eye sockets showing Yang's currently red demonic like eyes. The last little detail it had was Yang's burning heart like crest that was on its forehead. Everyone was worried what could happen next before they saw Crow's mask suddenly gain a large crack from the top left side all the way to the bottom right side of the upper piece of his mask.

"I've wasted my time and strength. We'll finish this on another day." Crow stated as he started to back away from team RWBY while it seemed he was breathing heavily.

"Then I suggest that you come with us." said a voice that some of the students remembered to a degree.

"Why should I trust some woman that smells like the group sent after me earlier today?" Crow asked as his mask broke and fell off of his face.

"We simply wanted to talk to you, and at the moment you don't have much of a choice." answered the same voice as Cinder Fall, Mercury and Emerald appeared from a prototype Atlesian Stealth Bullhead as its Active Camouflage systems powered down.

"How did they get one of the prototypes?" Ironwood asked as he was shocked that criminals and terrorists were able to get their hands on one of only 50 Stealth Bullheads.

"I think now is the time we make our leave Adam." Cinder stated which seemed to anger Adam.

"Fine, but I could have taken them." Adam replied as he slid Wilt back into Blush.

"I doubt that since she's your old partner." Emerald countered as she pointed at Blake getting others to wonder what she meant.

That's when multiple students noticed that her ribbon was on the ground but it looked like she still kind of had it on. Lots of students started to get confused until they heard a gasp and turned to where it came to see Velvet with her hand in front of her mouth.

"She's a Faunus and was once a member of the White Fang." the rabbit Faunus stated causing some of the more extreme students to instantly believe she was a White Fang spy.

"I'm going to change the world for the better, not just for Faunus, but for everyone on this world!" Blake yelled as her light purple Aura started to glow while it looked like she was surrounded by many shadows.

"I will prove my worth!" Weiss yelled as her light blue Aura appeared as she was then in the middle of what looked like a snow devil.

"I will get my answers and protect Remnant from people like you!" Yang yelled as her Aura covered her in its fiery form.

"I will protect everyone that I can!" Ruby yelled as her rose petal twister seemed to be coming back.

"Even though you have fully assimilated my blood and the power that comes with it, in what should have been an impossible time frame, you still need time to be able to use them to their full potential." Crow stated as he got on the Bullhead and soon followed by Cinder and the others.

Right before any of team RWBY could charge after them, their masks suddenly shattered with them falling to the ground with next to no strength left for them to use.

"What happened?" Weiss asked as she tried to force herself to her feet as she and everyone else could only watch as the six left on the Stealth Bullhead as it started to leave and reactivate its Active Camouflage thus disappearing.

"What are we going to do now Headmasters?" asked a random student as she looked at the two headmasters.

"Well the first thing I'm going to do is find out how they were able to get their hands on a prototype we've been working on for years." Ironwood answered as he showed why he was made a general in the Atlas military.

"I need to make some calls and hopefully they will be able to get here soon." Ozpin stated as he pulled out his Scroll to make said calls with the families of the team.

Staff members went to the downed team to help to the infirmary. The team's friends helped out with keeping people out of the way to make sure they get to their distinction. Zwei was soon seen following them sounding worried.

Atlassian Command Ship:

General Ironwood was sitting in his office with Penny looking over all the information about the Bullhorn prototypes. So far neither of them had found much of anything.

"Penny, honey, have you found anything?" the general asked his daughter as he was looking through the physical written paper work.

"I think I found something, but it doesn't make much since." Penny told her father with a frown.

"What could it be?" the father figure of the synthetic entity asked his daughter figure.

"It seems that the military scrapyard is missing some of the older prototypes and equipment that was deemed too costly to repair. It seems that they went missing the night before they were going to be melted down." the robotic girl replied as she showed pulled the manuscript of the scrapyard with every missing item highlighted.

"I can see this not being seen until the 10th item stolen, but 50 items have been stolen, and from what you are saying right before they are to be melted down. Penny I think there's a White Fang operative among us." the general stated as he hated being doped.

Ozpin's Office:

Ozpin was sitting in his chair with Glynda standing next to him. Both were looking at three screens waiting for the other ends to connect. A second later all three screens showed a face. The screen on the left screen showed a blonde haired, lilac eyed man that looked to be 39 years sitting in what looked like a rustic but modern looking living room with pictures of him, an older looking Ruby with a white clock and cape, a 12 year old looking Yang, and a 10 year old Ruby. The center screen had a woman that looked to be 20 years old with white hair in a bun style on the back of her head. It looked look like she was in a private Schnee airship and she had a look of annoyance on her face. The right screen had a man that looked to be 40 years old with black hair and red eyes. He looked to be in some kind of bar and he looked to be drunk. These three where Taiyang Xiao Long, father of Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, Winter Schnee, older sister of Weiss Schnee, and finally Qrow Branwen, uncle of Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose.

"Why did you call 'Headmaster Ozpin'?" Qrow asked as he slurred a bit from the alcohol.

"I'm coming to see my little sister for the Vytal Festival since Dad is too busy. Now what do you want?" Winter asked as she glared at both Ozpin and Glynda.

 **"Did something happen to my baby girl?"** Taiyang asked with worry in his voice.

"You could say that. Remember when I told you their team along with three others and Pro. Goodwitch were attacked by Crow Darkheart aka the Phantom of Vale?" the headmaster asked as he looked at all three.

"Yes." all three answered as this catch all of their attentions.

"Mr. Darkheart came here to try to kill Ruby, but thankfully he failed miserably in his attempt, however he has been subjected to many experiments some of which seem to be the injection of Grimm blood." Glynda stated as she looked at all of them.

"And during these experiments it seemed he gained something akin to the abilities of the creatures of Grimm. This power he has seems to be able to be given to others. He is either the carrier for this power or his blood allows it to be transferred to others. However it seems to be toxic like Grimm blood and has gotten into the rest of the team and they have taken to his blood completely and thus now share this power with him." Ozpin stated as he and Glynda saw looks of shock on all three faces.

 **"I'm taking Weiss back to Atlas when I get there!"** Winter yelled as it looked like she was going to explode and then ended to call.

"I understand what this means old friend but tell me, are my daughters in danger because of this?" Taiyang asked with clear to see concern.

"In all honesty, Mr. Darkheart attacked Ruby because he didn't want her to have to the same kind of power he has. Now that she and the rest of her team have this power, he will most defiantly come after them all now, and he doesn't care who or where they are. The best thing for them is to train them to use this new power to its maximum postnatal." Ozpin stated as he interlocked his hands together and then placed them in front of his mouth.

"Well I need to come to pick up Zwei away. Have to teach the girls how I send Zwei through the mail." the father stated as he disconnected from the call.

"He's kidding about sending that dog through the mail right." Glynda begged as she couldn't think why he would do such a thing.

"No he sends the family pet through the mail." Qrow replied as he ended the call to make his way to Beacon Academy.

"What's going to happen now?" Glynda asked as she looked at Ozpin.

"We get the students ready for war. We get them ready for war." Ozpin answered as he pulled out an old tome with a Grimm mask that White Fang recruits wear.

* * *

Author Notes: There may be some of you that think I rushed all of team RWBY getting these powers but I did it this way for a reason because now they have the harder part to deal with training friends and family that are worried and a coming war. Talk about stressful. Some of you might be wondering why I have Penny and Ironwood in a father daughter relationship it is because I'm basing it off XR robot rangers mind set with Commander Nebula from the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. I based Ruby's final Grimm mask off of her crest, Weiss I kind of based it off of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Akiza's Black Rose mask, Blake's I based off of Naruto series Anbu masks, and Yang's mask is simply a play on her name and of dragons.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone for taking so long, but my computer is acting up for the past few months. I'll try to get as much typing done but don't think I will get a chapter out for a while.


End file.
